El Examen
by o0o-n03x-o0o
Summary: Este FanFic es el Primero que eh Subido en Toda mi Vida asi que Acepto Criticas y Espero que Sean Honestos... Bueno en Fin esto Trata de un Examen que Tomaba Ranma y el muy Peresoso No Estudio y Queria Aprobar con Ayuda de Akane Soplandole las Respuestas.


**Nota: **

**Estos personajes no me Pertenecen ni Pretendo Ganar dinero con esto y le Reservo los Derechos de Autor a Rumiko Takahachi (blah..blah..)  
en resumen no quiero ir a la Carcel por esto OO solo Busco Dirvertirme y Pasar un Buen Rato junto con Ustedes OK!! **

* * *

**El examen (Ranma ½)**

Hera una hermosa mañana en el distrito de nerima ubicado en tokio, el sol resplandecia como todas las mañnas .Podemos ver como los chicos va a en direccion a sus escuelas .... esperen un momento acabamos de ver a a dos jovencitos discutiendo emm..... son Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo los mas codiciados en toda nerima veamos que dicen.

-como que no sabias que hoy teniamos examen!! , la maestra lo anuncio la semana pasada y esta tambien - le grita Akane al pobre Ranma que no sabia nada al respecto del examen.

-CLARO QUE NOO!, ella no dijo nada...almenos que...-Ranma pone cara de duda- me aya quedado dormido-

PLOP!!!-caida estilo anime por parte de Akane

-Entonses que piensas hacer Ranma - Akane observa a ranma con el semblante serio Ranma la mira de igual manera y se va hacercando a su rostro...

-me diras en el examen-

otra ves vemos a Akane tirada de espalda al suelo

-CLARO QUE NO!!- decia Akane furiosa

-porfavor , porfavor Akane bonita- decia Ranma de manera suplicante

Afin de cuentas Akane acepto.

-YA , YA esta bien te dire pero solo si la profesora se descuida-

Ranma salta de felicidad y se detiene de repente...

-Akane... apropocito de que es el examen?-

De la frente de Akane deciende una gota de sudor....(cualkiera en su lugar)

- de Arte...-

- a ok esta bien -

Ya podemos ver a Ranma y Akane sentados en sus debidos lugares en el aula , la maestra entra al salon con los examenes en mano.

-todos guarden silencio , de lo contrario les quito el examen ok?-decia la profesora

-Akane , ya sabes- le susurraba Ranma

- ok , ok ya se!- decia esta con un p0co de fastidio

Despues de que repartieron los examenes la profesora les avisa que pueden comensa a llenar el examen

Nota: el primer punto de la prueba era Si o No

-Akane dime el punto uno- susurraba Ranma

-Ranma no, no , no puedo la profe esta obserbandonos - decia Akane

Pero Ranma creyo que Akane le estaba dando las primeras respuestas.

-Ya Akane ?- decia Ranma en señal de que continuara

- si la profe no se marcha no te puedo decir - decia Akane

Ranma de todo lo que Akane le murmuraba solo entendia Si ,No , Si y No.

Y asi termino el punto 1.

Nota: el punto dos era llenar los espacios en blanco.

- Akane ,el punto dos y gracias por el primero- decia Ranma

Akane se queda pensativa cuando le abia dicho el primer punto (la probre ni cuenta se dio)

-Estupido, burro, animal no te eh dicho ningun punto - o.

Ranma seguia llenando el Examen con lo que Akane le decia , a todo esto Ranma entendio : Escultura , barroco y animacion .

Nota : el punto 3 era Falso y verdadero osea F y V

-Akane ya casi termino , solo me falta el ultimo punto - decia el

Akane ya tenia una gran vena en su frente , acaso no podia ser mas tarado , ella lo insultaba y el lo escribia en el examen...

Akane ya solo gruñia de rabia porque el muy tonto no la entendia....

-Grrr-

A que no saben que interpreto Ranma con esto del gruñido: falso o F...

Ranma puso todo falso y entrego su examen, Akane estaba super enojada ya que por estarlo insultando no habia llenado nada de su examen.

- 5 minutos para entregar!-

Akane comiensa a sudar y llenar como pudo antes de que la profe recojiera los examenes...

Ya al dia siguiente vemos a Ranma y Akane nuevamente camino a la escuela .

- como crees que te aya ido , Akane?-Preguntaba Ranma muy contento.

- no se- decia Akane aun un poco enojadapor lo del dia anterior.

Ya en el salon la profesora se dedica a entregar los examenes.

-Ranma Saotome....- lo llamo la profesora esta estaba muy imprecionada -nunca lo crei de usted - decia la profesora- nunca crei que obtendria una calificacion tan alta felicidades A decia la profesora .

-mas siembargo usted señorita Tendo hizo lo contrario bajo sus notas nunca lo crei de usted-

Akane con su cara de fastidio como era pocible que ella insultando a Ranma el sacara mejores notas que ella.

- Akane gracias - decia Ranma muy feliz y le regala un abrazo de la emocion.

-pero , pero si yo no te dije nada! soo te insultee- decia Akane ajitada.

-no seas modesta Akane - decia Ranma dandole palmaditas en la espalda.

Akane se enojo mas y saco su maso y ....... mando a Ranma a conoser el infinito y mas ayaa......

Fin?

* * *

**Nota: Le Doy Gracias Especiales a Lady2Scorpio (El Amorsito de mi vida ---) por Ser la 2da Autora de Esta ****Historia...**

**PD: si tiene Falta Ortograficas No me miren ami XD soy inocente!**


End file.
